Everything Ends
by Florescent Moon Solo
Summary: Harry and Ginny are coming back from a memorial cervice for the war, when they see Pansy Parkinson. She want's to explaine why she said what she said the year before. R & R!


**Everything Ends**

* * *

It was May 2, 1997. Exactly one year after The War of Hogwarts, and Ginny and I were just coming back from the memorial service. We were walking threw the cemetery when we saw two people kneeling in front of three graves. One had long, flowing blonde hair and the other had waist-long auburn hair. The blonde was hugging the auburn haired one, well the auburn hair one cried into her shoulder. We walked closer, and saw that it was Luna Lovegood, but Ginny nor I could tell who the other girl was.

We walked up to the grave. " Hey Luna". I said. Luna looked up. "Oh, hello Harry. What a surprise. Hello Ginny." Luna said in her dreamy voice. The other girl looked up, and I saw that it was Pansy Parkinson. When she saw me, she stared crying even harder. Ginny gave her a nasty look. " Whats your problem?" Ginny asked, rather rudely. " And why are you hugging her, Luna? She doesn't deserve any kind of nice gesture". Pansy got up, but stumbled back down. Luckily, Luna caught her before she fell face-first. " I think theirs something Pansy would like to tell you Harry. Right Pansy?" Luna asked. Pansy looked up at me, sobbed, then said, "I'm so sorry". "Whatever. C'mon Ginny, lets go". I started to turn around, but Pansy grabbed my arm. " Harry please wait. Let me explain!" "I don't want to here anything you have to say Parkinson." I spat back. " Harry," Luna said, " Please listen to her. You will completely understand why she did what she did last year if you listen to her." I thought about it for a moment. "Fine. Make it quick".

Pansy toke a deep, calming breath, before she began. " Last year, before the war, back in the summer before 7th year, my older brother Rick decided that he didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore. He didn't think what Voldemort was doing was fair and the he had gone way to far. And he told that to Voldemort, so Voldemort killed him." She stopped and sobbed a little, but kept going. " So after that, Voldemort didn't trust my family, he thought we were all like my brother, and when he asked me if I thought my brother made the right choice, and I lied and sad no, but with him being a great legilamens (A/N: I have no earthly clue how to spell that), he knew that I was lying. So he questioned my family, and we were all lying when we told him that my brother's choice wasn't wise. We all thought that Voldemort had gone to far, and we all wanted to get out of it. So Voldemort told me that if Harry didn't get handed over to him bye May 1st, he would use the Imperious curse on me, and make me kill my parents. He wanted you", she pointed at me, " killed bye May 1st. I thought you would have been back at Hogwarts bye then. But when you didn't arrive bye April, I started to worry. But I didn't go to look for you myself, because I didn't have the heart to get you killed myself. So when May arrived, and you hadn't been killed yet. he...he...Voldemort put me under the Imperious curse and made me kill my parents!" She broke down in tears. I looked at the graves she was kneeling in front of. Rick Parkinson, Zoe Parkinson and Neal Parkinson. I felt my eyes water. " And when the war started the next day, I was still under the curse, so I didn't know what I was doing, and Voldemort made me say what I said, as a last effort before we had another war on our hands. And when your put under that specific curse, you usually don't remember what you did when you were under it. So for the past year, I have been trying to figure out what happened, but no one will talk to me! Not even Millicent, my very best friend, would talk to me! But yesterday, I saw Luna at the Three Broomsticks, and she told me what I did. So, I'm really, really sorry".

I looked over at Ginny, and saw that she had her hands over her mouth, and tears running down her face. I walked over to Pansy. " I forgive you. And im so, so sorry for what that monster Voldemort did to you. I wrapped my arms around her in a big hug. " I'm so sorry."

* * *

**So what do you think? I've always liked Pansy, so I could'nt just let her be known as the person who tried to give Harry Potter to Voldemort. Reviews are love, so please review.**

**Love and Hugs,**

**-Florescent Moon**


End file.
